De l'Autre Côté
by SanestInsanest
Summary: She stood at the altar and looked at the man standing in the back of the pews. It was him. It was really him. Kaoru Hitachiin. Kaoru/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha. _

_A/N: I really shouldn't've written this because i have so many updates i should've been working on! But i kept getting distracted and then this came out! So yup, here you go. Don't blame me for not updating Muse, blame this.  
__This is for you Shanello dear!  
__You better review.  
__Or else._

•••

Kagome had met him in college while in her freshman year. He sat next to her, a constant source of devious grins and fiery orange hair. He was mischievous so she was wary, already having experience with prankster boys with orange hair. But then he bent down to pick up her pencil that she dropped and placed it in her hands with a heart breaking smile and something inside of her crashed.

It was probably the walls that she had so carefully built around her heart.

And when she realized this, she was terrified.

But something else inside her was urging her to move on, to forget about everything that happened to her in the past and mainly to forget about _him_.

And after thinking about it, she decided that yes, she would move on and forget about all the pain and the angst she had suffered through in the past in hope of a future where she would finally be happy.

And so, she reached out into society for the first time in a long time and decided to make a friend.

That day, she learned what his name was.

Hikaru Hitachiin.

She had laughed a bit when he said his name. He looked perplexed and just a tad affronted but Kagome quickly explained.

"Your last name and first name start with the same letter!"

And then he smiled that beautiful smile again and together they laughed.

The next day she learned something else about him.

He had a twin brother.

At first she laughed it off like it was a joke but seeing Hikaru's serious face, she believed him. But that didn't mean she wasn't skeptical. So Hikaru grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to meet this brother of his. And sure enough, they looked exactly alike. And when she saw the two together, she was speechless.

Or maybe it was because she had let a guy have physical contact with her for such a long time.

But that wasn't it, she was sure.

That day, she met Kaoru Hitachiin, Hikaru's brother, twin, and mirror image in more aspects than one.

He had looked at her with surprise evident on his face and Kagome had no clue why. But then he glanced at his brother momentarily before looking at her again and gave her a charming smile. Kagome was amazed at how his smile looked exactly like Hikaru's. Well, of course, they were twins after all.

For the second time in two days, she made another male friend.

And for some reason, she was stuck spending the rest of the day with him and his brother.

But she learned many things about the Hitachiin twins. Like how Hikaru was the older one but Kaoru was the calmer and more sensible sibling. Or how both like spicy food and maple syrup. Not together mind you, because that would be absurd.

All in all, that day had been very productive.

It had also been the beginning of a beautiful friendship between a socially stunted college freshman and a pair of mischievous twins.

But it wasn't meant to be.

For unknown reasons, Hikaru and Kaoru had gotten into a disagreement and Kaoru left the university to go study abroad for an unknown amount of time.

It was the first time in history that the famed Hitachiin twins were split up.

And at first, Kagome didn't know how to handle it. She had come to see both the brothers as close friends after knowing them for three years. She was confused and devastated. Anyone would be if one of their best friends just got up and left, never to be seen again until many years later. But then she started to understand what Kaoru was trying to do. He was leaving his problems behind by moving away. And she understood because it was, after all, exactly what she did.

But she just wished Kaoru had said something about him leaving.

It would've made her hurt less.

But what happened happened, and nothing that she could do would change that.

And as months passed, Kaoru began to fade from her mind and Hikaru stood out more and more.

She began to realize how handsome the elder twin really was.

Kagome started to notice how pretty his eyes looked in the sun and how whenever the wind ruffled his hair it reminded her of a flickering flame and that when he smiled it felt like a million sun rays were caressing her very own body and _oh god…_

_She was falling in love all over again._

Kagome panicked as soon as she came to that realization because she just couldn't let this happen again!

What happened three years ago was never meant to be repeated.

Ever.

And so she did everything in her power to try to stop _liking him so much._

But it wasn't working.

So for the second time in her life, she let herself fall in love.

And this time, she could only hope that the landing wasn't as painful as the last.

But luckily for her, somewhere along the way, Hikaru had fallen with her.

After that revelation, it was three years of passionate embraces, fiery kisses, and soft confessions of love. Three years that started with awkward smiles and ended with marriage.

_Marriage._

After three years of dating, Hikaru finally got down on one knee and presented her with an impossibly large diamond ring and an even larger smile.

Five months later was their wedding date.

And that was where Kagome was now.

Standing in front of the double oak doors that loomed over her, she waited until the doors opened so she could begin her procession.

Gripping the bouquet of flowers tighter, she swallowed nervously. She was getting married. She was really getting married.

The oak doors were slowly pulled open and all eyes were on her. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and started to walk. The music played as she continued down the aisle and as she walked, there were appreciative murmurs all around the church. It was a large wedding and the church was completely filled with people, most of them were Hikaru's friends and family. All she had was her mother and brother there to witness her memorable day. And for that she was glad. Those were only people she needed.

The music slowly died down in a subtle diminuendo as Kagome reached the altar. Her dress trailed behind her as she stepped up in front of Hikaru and the minister.

She gazed into Hikaru's smiling face and noted with fondness that his hair was as wild as ever.

Kagome took a breath and the minister began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

As the minister continued on, she swept her eyes to the side to subtly observe the people sitting in the pews. Faces of all ages stared up at the couple, the old listened with vivid interest while the young fought to pay attention. The women gazed up at them with adoration and the men stared wide grins and knowing eyes. Kagome averted her eyes towards her soon to be husband. This was her wedding.

"-why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The entire church was hushed into silence and Kagome could hear her heart beating.

No one dared make a single noise and the minister, satisfied, prepared to continue.

"He doesn't love you!"

The entire church was filled with curious murmurs and fabric shifting as people twisted in their seats to look at who dared object.

Kagome looked up and stared at the lonely figure standing in the back of all the pews.

The same fiery orange hair, pointed face, and amber eyes fell into her sight and Kagome knew exactly who it was.

_Kaoru…_

The people in the pews had all turned to stare at him as he stood, back rigid and lips in a grim line. Kagome and Hikaru stared at him, someone that they hadn't seen in three years and now just showed up at their wedding.

The minister cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry?"

"He doesn't love you, Kagome!" Kaoru shouted again, his voice carrying across the large church.

Kagome felt tears building up in the back of her eyes.

Kaoru continued, softer this time, but still audible to everyone.

"He doesn't love you, Kagome. But I do."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Darn you Bisco Hatori and Rumiko Takahashi....darn you....._

_A/N: Le Gasp! Did i really update this early? Why yes, yes, i did. Trust me, even i'm amazed._

•••

Audible silence reigned throughout the church as the last echoes of Kaoru's words died out.

They could only stare as Kaoru Hitachiin remained standing, unwavering against all the penetrating stares that were sent his way.

No one. Not a single person would've thought that someone would deny Kagome and Hikaru the right to be happily married. And definitely not Kaoru.

_Especially _not Kaoru.

It was the groom's brother. His _brother_ for god's sake. Why would he, of all people, object?

But Kaoru stared straight into the eyes of his brother's bride and knew that he couldn't take back his words now.

But he meant every word that he said and damn it all if she didn't believe him.

Because he _loved_ her.

He loved Kagome Higurashi.

And he had to do something about it.

So for the first time in his lifetime, he wouldn't let his brother have Kagome. Not her.

Anybody but her.

Questions ran through everyone's mind that day. But no one was more confused than the bride that stood on the altar.

She stared into these beautiful, _beautiful, _amber eyes that looked oh so similar but were so very different. He had left so suddenly that Kagome didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. After three years, he finally showed up.

_He's here…_

She missed him. For the first year that he left, he was all that she could think about. How was he? Where was he living? How come he didn't call? Didn't he miss her? But now, he was back. He was finally back.

But even as he stood there, a mere memory until now, all Kagome could think about was what he had just said.

_He doesn't love me?_

She turned slowly towards Hikaru and found him staring at Kaoru with the same shell-shocked expression she had moments earlier. But there was something else.

There was sadness.

Inwardly, Kagome choked, but she went ahead and whispered his name.

"Hikaru?"

He started and looked at her with a solemn expression.

Something inside of Kagome breaks.

"Hikaru, is it true?"

He didn't say a word and instead looked away, unable to stand her searching gaze.

"Hikaru, look at me," she said pleadingly. "Is it true?" She almost choked on the tears that have been building up for a while now.

He looked up at her tentatively, his expression sad and apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." She muffles a sob. "I'm so _so _sorry."

Kagome realized that by now, the burning of the tears had streaked down her cheeks and even though they probably ruined her ridiculously expensive makeover, she didn't move a hand to stop them from sliding freely down her face.

Really, she should've known better.

After all, wasn't she destined for heartbreak? Hadn't she already learned from her mistakes three years ago? Or was this scenario supposed to be repeated over and over again?

She was such a fool letting herself fall in love like that again.

How many times would it take for her to realize that falling in love so unabashedly would just lead to her being heartbroken again?

And she found that even as she stood on the altar, surrounded by people, she had never felt so alone.

Hikaru made a move towards her, reaching out to touch her because she hasn't said anything in a while now, but she flinched and drew away from him. Kagome looked up at Hikaru with wide eyes and he started to worry.

"Kagome?"

She backed away from him and reached up to grasp the front of her chest.

"I'm sorry too." And with that, she grabbed her dress and fled.

Kagome ran down the aisle blindly, tears blurring her vision until all the nameless faces had also become undistinguishable. But as she ran, once face remained clear in her mind, and that was the face of the very man that had ruined her dream wedding. And because his face had become firmly imprinted in her despair, she couldn't bring herself to look at Kaoru even as she passed him on her way out. Even if he gave her one of the most longing stares.

---

Hikaru could only watch as Kagome ran towards the door.

And for some reason, he wasn't surprised. Maybe it was because he knew she's find out the truth eventually, he just never thought that it'd be so soon.

Of course, he had his brother to thank for that.

Even though it was Kaoru that left them, even though it was he that had just ruined his wedding, even though it was he that had made Kagome run away, he couldn't help but feel as if he was the villain.

He watched as Kaoru stared at the door, long after Kagome had left, long after everyone had left actually. What had happened had been too much for the guests to take and they, in turn had left.

It was just him and Kaoru in the church.

Hikaru looked around the church. The wedding had cost him a couple millions of dollars, nothing less than extravagant for his Kagome after all.

But she wasn't his, she never was.

Hikaru heard the shuffling of cloth and looked up to see Kaoru making his way towards him. He stepped down from the altar and met him halfway. They stood there amidst the pews, not saying a word. The silence was strained but neither was willing to break it. It was hard to believe that they had once been so close.

Neither of them could look the other in the eye and whether it was from shame or something else, neither knew. It was like meeting a stranger that they should've known.

Hikaru took a breath and decided to talk first. "Why'd you do it?"

Kaoru ignored him and opted to look around the church, observing the expensive decorations, no doubt imported.

Hikaru huffed angrily and asked again. "Oi, Kaoru, why'd you do it?"

His twin finally turned to look at him and gave him a cold glare. Hikaru was struck.

But then everything that happened, the fight that they had, what he had said and how Kaoru had reacted came rushing back.

"Oh. Sorry."

He stared at his brother before him. He didn't change at all, he noted. Or maybe he did, he just didn't notice. After all, it was his face he was looking at and how can you see change in a face that you see every day?

But it was like staring at a mirror and hating yourself. Sure you hated your reflection but you really hated the person standing in front of the mirror.

Everything that he did, everything that he said had torn them apart and in the end, he'd basically screwed himself over because he had just lost a marriage to the kindest and most beautiful woman in the world.

And hell, Hikaru couldn't even blame _her _anymore. She'd been gone for six years.

But he just had to know.

"Why?"

Kaoru gave him a knowing glance before he turned to stare at the decorations again.

"Because you didn't love her," he said, "And Kagome deserves better than that."

And with that, he turned away and began to leave but Hikaru stopped him.

"Hey wait!"

Kaoru paused and looked back questioningly.

"Can you tell her I'm sorry?"

Kaoru turned and left through the double doors and did not deign to give Hikaru an answer.

•••

_Just goes to show that the quicker the update, the less interesting the chapter is._

_My bad._

_:D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha. _

_A/N: Wow. I'm really sorry this took so long and i'm even sorrier to say that this will probably be normal from now on. I can't use the comp on school days and my weekends just swamped with homework and honestly, i write whenever i want to.  
So it was already a while when i started this chapter but it took even LONGER because me, being the idiot i was...forgot part of the plot.  
So yeah.  
MY BAD.  
Oh btw, sorry i keep changing the summary. I just really hate it.__  
One more thing to add, SHANNELLO! I updated okay! Now it's your turn!  
Ufufufufufu...  
Anyways, enjoy._

•••

Kaoru made his way to the park, walking down the street with ease he didn't know he still possessed. It had been many years since he had walked down this road and it surprised that he still remembered the way. Laughter sounded in his ears as the park's entrance came into view. Kaoru came to a stop before it.

"Here I am, miss me?" he whispered to no one in particular.

He looked up at the iron gate fondly. HaruHaru Park, he hadn't been here in nearly forever. He used to play here a lot with Hikaru as kids, just running around and playing any games came to mind that day. In college, they would both drag Kagome here on weekends to hang out. She loved it at the park and made it a point to go every weekend that they were free.

He placed a hand on the gate and looked past it, seeing the green of the grass and the white of the park benches. His eyes zeroed in on a lone figure on a bench to his far left, throwing out bread for the pigeons around her.

Kaoru took a breath.

And he made his way towards her.

It was about time he had a face to face talk with her.

•••

Kagome sat sullenly on the park bench with a leg drawn up against her chest. It had been nearly a week since the wedding incident and she still didn't feel any better. If anything, she felt more confused and depressed. Anger had subsided within the first day and had turned into resignation and from that, depression. The sadness, however, was a constant.

Her mother and brother had called in and she had answered them at the beginning, desperate for some comfort and understanding. But soon, she tired of the persistent calls and ignored them altogether. Although, both her mom and brother had encouraged her to do the same thing.

Go out.

And that's where she was now. Kagome had decided to take their suggestion and went for a quick walk. The winter air was warmer than the past few weeks, a sign that spring was coming fast, but she threw on a sweatshirt anyways. Halfway out the door she grabbed a bag of bread crumbs, already having an idea of where she'd end up eventually. One road met another and before she knew it, she was standing in front of old HaruHaru Park.

Kagome smiled bitterly. It was funny that no matter how hard she tried, she always ended up where the past was. Grabbing a handful of bread, she tossed it out on the cement and watched as the pigeons flew away in alarm before returning eagerly. So focused was she on throwing bread at the pigeons that she didn't notice the body that had settled by her on the bench. It wasn't until the person cleared their throat that she looked up.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Kagome stared at his profile and thought for a split second that it was Hikaru but no, this wasn't Hikaru, he would never be Hikaru.

Kaoru leaned back against the wooden bench and tilted his face towards the sky. Kagome watched him warily. He didn't anything for a while, he just stared at the sky with a content smile on his face. Kagome spared him another glance before she resumed throwing breadcrumbs at the birds flocking to her feet.

The silence was awkward, Kagome had to admit, but not unwelcome. Talking to the very man that screwed her wedding over was the last thing she wanted to do. So they sat on that bench for nearly half an hour in silence with Kagome adamant not to talk and Kaoru having no urge to. But it was he that broke the silence.

"It's been three years since I last saw you, ya know," he said, shifting slightly. His hands laced behind his head and he turned his head to look at her. Kagome stopped throwing bread and placed her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to come back. I shouldn't have left without telling you."

Kagome sighed and she too leaned against the back of the bench. "No, you should not have." She turned to face him. "But can I ask why?"

Kaoru looked away, eyebrows furrowed, and let out a pained breath. He didn't want to tell her, he really didn't, but after all that she had gone through, she deserved to know this.

"It's going to be a long story you know."

Kagome nodded. "That's fine. I have time. It's not like I have anything better to do other than stay at home and cry."

Kaoru winced guiltily and looked away uncomfortably and until Kagome cleared her throat. He let out a long sigh but began anyways.

"When Hikaru and I were in high school, there was this girl we knew. Her name was Haruhi. Haruhi Fuijioka."

Kaoru looked up at the sky again, finding it easier to talk to it than the woman beside him.

"Back then, we were in this club called the Host Club. You've heard of it before. We've told you, right?" Kagome nodded, she had heard about their high school days but nothing had been specific.

Kaoru chuckled, "The Host Club was our _life_. More importantly, the Host Club was our _family. _You have no idea how many hours we spent in that room, just spending time together, talking and laughing."

Kagome listened quietly as Kaoru continued, "Hikaru and I had a thing for entertaining girls. We'd play the twincest card and the girls would be swooning all over the place." He shook his head in wry amusement. "Ouran girls. Now they're pieces of work I tell you."

Kaoru grinned but then sobered. "But Haruhi. _Haruhi. _She was different."

Kagome swallowed as Kaoru readied himself for one of the most painful speeches he had to make.

"We were bastards when we were kids. Absolute bastards. We would play on girls' emotions just because they couldn't tell us apart and because they couldn't tell us apart, we became these cynical and jaded people. And it wasn't just the girls, our own parents couldn't even tell us apart! We were so convinced that no one, not a single person, would be able to be a part of our world, a world that was composed of only me, and him."

"Even when we were in high school, we were still pretty closed off, but then Haruhi showed up. She had become a part of our world so easily. She could tell us apart you know, just like you." Kaoru nudged Kagome slightly and she smiled weakly. Since she had first met them in college, she had been able to tell them apart. Perhaps that was why they had been so enamored with her in college.

"Somewhere along the way, both Hikaru and I had fallen in love. Maybe it was because she could tell us apart or maybe it was because she was just so different than all the other girls but one thing was for sure, we had both fallen in love with Haruhi."

Kagome stared at the man next to her in shock. After knowing the brothers for nearly six years, she had never heard anything about this.

"But I knew I loved Hikaru more than anything, the world, the sky, _anything. _I loved him more than myself. And I think that that's what drove me too give up my love for her, just so the emotionally stunted bastard could have a chance with her." Kaoru let out another sigh before leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees. Kagome watched him carefully. "It was going so well too. Hikaru was finally coming to realize his feelings and opening up. I was like the proud parent watching the son grow up to be less of an asshole."

Kagome smiled weakly at his cynical joke, bristling slightly out of habit from hearing the half hearted jab at Hikaru.

"What happened?"

Kaoru opened his eyes and shrugged desolately. "Tamaki Suoh was what happened."

Kagome nodded in recognition. Tamaki Suoh was a powerful force in the business world, having owned and sponsored many prestigious universities all over the world.

"We knew from the beginning that something could happen between the two and damn it all we tried to stop it." Kaoru closed his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed as if remembering something painful. "I really thought that if I had focused on giving Hikaru a push in the right direction instead of pursuing my affections, things would have worked out great in the end!"

"But no. In our last year of high school, Haruhi announced that she would be leaving Japan and would attend a university in France. She left to pursue her dream of being a lawyer. But in truth, she left to pursue Tamaki. The stupid git had left a year earlier to live with his mother and I guess Haruhi just couldn't stand the thought of living without him or some crap like that. So at the end of our last year, she just got up and left, leaving us all alone." Kaoru's voice cracked and he clenched his fists. "She left us damnit! She left us!"

He raked a hand through unruly locks of orange and Kagome looked away in shame, feeling like she was intruding in on a personal moment.

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be." Kagome stared at him in surprise. He gave her a wry smile back. "If she had stayed and gone to college with us, we never would've met you. You're the best thing that has happened to us, Kagome."

She blushed at the praise but shook her head. "How can that be true? You and Hikaru don't even talk anymore and you left for three years!"

Kaoru blinked at her stupidly. "You honestly think that's your fault?" He let out a loud bark of laughter. "No! Never! Did you really think I'm baring my soul here just so I could blame you in the end? I'm not that cruel Kagome."

She graced him with a blank stare before dissolving in quiet giggles.

"No, it was never your fault. Something just…came up. Hikaru and I got in a fight and I was so upset with him that I left." Kaoru had reached over and grasped her hand and laced her fingers with his.

Kagome gently nudged him. "You know that doesn't tell me anything."

Kaoru gave her a sheepish smile but she noticed how he gripped her hand a little tighter. He swallowed hard and stared down at their intertwined fingers. "It was our fourth year in college and we had gotten a call from one of our friends from high school, Kyouya Ootori. We found out that Haruhi was getting married to Tamaki."

Beside him, Kagome's eyes widened and Kaoru's eyes remained fixated on their linked hands. "As expected, Hikaru didn't take the news too well."

"_How could she do this to me?!? I can't believe this! How could she marry Tamaki?! Fucking Tamaki of all people?!?"_

"I tried to comfort him and that's where it all went downhill."

"_How could you possibly know how I feel?! You never felt anything for Haruhi! Not like I do!"_

Kaoru squeezed her hand even tighter. "But I did! I did know! I never told him because it wasn't necessary and so he never knew what I had to do for him. What I gave up just so he could have his fucking chance to be happy!"

"_You're a fucking asshole you know that? Of course I loved her you dumbass! You were just too emotionally stunted to realize that! But I gave that all up! You know why? Because I loved you! You! My brother!"_

"It was horrible. It was our first real fight, one that wasn't scripted or rehearsed. It was real. But neither of us was ready for it. Hikaru refused to believe what I had said and I guess I finally snapped. The next day I told my mom and dad, had them contact Harvard University, and I booked the quickest flight to America."

He sighed tiredly. "Maybe I overreacted a little. I mean, moving all the way to America because of one fight? But I was feeling so underappreciated! I did all of this for Hikaru and it all blew up in my face. I just wanted to leave and start fresh. I just wanted to forget everything and leave it all behind!"

Kagome patted his hand lightly and leaned into him, offering him her comfort.

"I was so mad at you when you left without a word." Kaoru made to say something but Kagome shushed him. "No, it's my turn now. You've said enough."

"I was so upset that you didn't tell me that you left or what had happened. But I really should've understood because that's the exact same thing that I did." Kaoru looked at her questioningly but she shook her head. "That's a story for another day but let's just say something terrible happened and it involved a big argument that tore many people apart."

Kagome caught his golden gaze and whispered softly to him, "I just want you to know that I forgave you a long time for leaving." She squeezed his hand. "But please, don't do it again."

Kaoru's gaze warmed and he whispered back at her. "Don't worry. I won't."

She smiled brilliantly while Kaoru shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this! You're the runaway bride and I'm the one who basically ruined your wedding and yet you're the one comforting me!"

Kagome laughed nervously, "Well, after crying for nearly three days straight, you start to realize that there are better things to do in life. It still hurts but I'll heal, it'll just take some time." Kaoru stared at her skeptically. "I'm okay, really!"

Kaoru released her hand in favor of drawing an arm over her shoulders. "Just know that I'll be here for you. The man that ruined your wedding."

She smiled. "Well after hearing this, I'm glad you did. Hikaru's an ass sometimes."

He shot her an amused look. "This was the man you were about to marry."

Kagome colored. "Right."

He let out that same bark of laughter before pulling her closer. "What a sight we make! The runaway bride and the very man that cause her to do it! Sitting together in sweet peace on a park bench!"

This prompted Kagome to let out a small laugh and Kaoru joined her before both burst into full blown laughter.

What a sight they made.

•••

Kaoru stood in knocked the large oak door and waited for it to open. The house he was standing in front of was large but oddly enough, it didn't scream super rich billionaire. He had been staying here for the past week and a couple, just until he could find a residence that he approved of because he sure as hell wasn't living with Hikaru.

The door opened and Kaoru looked up.

"Hey, Kyouya."

Kyouya opened the door wider for Kaoru to enter and closed it gently behind him.

"Were you at the park?" he asked.

Kaoru grinned. "Nothing gets past you eh? Still the same as always."

Kyouya returned his grin with one of his own, "Of course. That's how I succeed in the business world."

Kaoru laughed quietly and slipped off his shoes, opting to walk around in his socks. The phone rang and Kyouya went made his way to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hey I'm gonna crash on the couch!" Kaoru yelled out to Kyouya and got a nod to indicate that he heard. Kaoru padded towards the living room but didn't get very far as Kyouya's voice stopped him.

"Kaoru, it's for you," he said, holding out the wireless phone. Kaoru raised an eyebrow in question but Kyouya just motioned his head towards the phone.

Kaoru grabbed it and put it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Kaoru, it's been a while."

His eyes widened.

"Haruhi?"

•••

_I'm really starting to like cliffhangers.  
Can't you taste the drama?_


End file.
